


I'll be There

by kswiss



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswiss/pseuds/kswiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We see soldiers as superhuman heroes. Unfortunately, that it not the case, especially when Mitchell has to relive his friend's death over and over again. Mitchell/Gideon fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be There

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I threw together last night. Hope you enjoy!

All was quiet in the living quarters of the Atlas base aside from the rhythmic tapping of the patrol’s boots as they walked the perimeter of the building outside. All of Irons’ premier contractors, Mitchell, Ilona, Gideon, and Joker had their own quarters across the building from the standard rooms. 

_“Okay timer set, give me th---Aaaahh!”_

Mitchell lay in his bed, hands beginning the clutch the sheets. He could feel himself starting to panic. He’s had this dream a thousand times since it’s happened, having to relive the fate of his best friend over and over again. 

_“Ah shit. Damn, I think my arm’s broke. That fucking hurts. Okay pull!” Mitchell pulled as hard as he possibly could. He did every time. Mitchell could swear he was pulling harder than the last time, but the outcome was always the same._

_“We’re lifting off. You gotta go, now!”_ The panic was starting to get worse. It was going to happen _again._ He failed to save his friend. He clutched the sheets harder this time, sweat starting to bead down his face. “No, I can’t-” Mitchell started mumbling out loud, still entranced in his dream.

_He kept pulling at the door that held Will’s arm in place, refusing to let it play out again. It can’t. It just can’t. “Mitchell, we’re out of time! You gotta jump now!” Mitchell ignored him and continued to try and pry his friend’s arm out until Will made Mitchell look at him. “It’s okay. I’ll see you on the other side,” Will said, a look of what seemed to be sorrow in his eyes before pushing Mitchell off the plane as it was starting to take off._

_“Will no!” Mitchell yelled out, in his dream but out loud as well. He began thrashing in his bed, sweat pouring down, tangling himself in his bed sheets._

_Mitchell tried to get up and find anything that remained of Will after the explosion. The first few times he dreamt this, he stayed where he was out of shock, like it originally happened. Now he was determined to get up and try to find his friend and save him. Sitting up, he shielded his eyes from flying debris, trying not to be hit by any of it. “Will! Will where are you?” He yelled over the howling winds and sounds of crumbling cement and metal around him._

Gideon was awoken from what sounded like yelling. Confused, he got up and peered outside his door. When he did, he saw Ilona and Joker doing the same. They all looked at each other curiously until they heard more yelling. The three of them immediately rushed down the hall to see what was causing the commotion. 

_Mitchell managed to get up, only to be blindsided and hit by a big piece of metal, knocking him back down. He felt the searing pain in his arm that he had to endure over and over, but still tried to move in an attempt to find Will._

The trio halted at Mitchell’s door, looking at each other in a silent conversation questioning whether or not the sound was coming from behind his door. Their questions were answered when they heard Mitchell yelling for Will again. They immediately rushed into the room to find Mitchell sprawled on his bed, wrapped up in the sheets, drenched in sweat. He started thrashing in the bed again, reaching for his left arm, where it ended and the prosthetic began. 

Gideon rushed forward, worry washed over his face. He knew it wasn’t a good idea to wake someone up when having a nightmare, but he trusted his senses were quick enough to dodge any punches Mitchell might try to throw when he woke up. He grabbed Mitchell by the shoulders and started to shake him gently, but hard enough to hopefully wake him up. “Mitchell? Mitchell wake up! It’s just a dream! You’re okay just wake up!” he said to him, trying to get Mitchell to stop thrashing and open his eyes. Ilona and Joker stood a few feet away, worrying what was happening to their friend. 

After a few more seconds Mitchell opened his eyes and stopped trying to fight the grip Gideon had on him. He visibly relaxed upon the sight of his commander. Gideon let go of him and he leaned back against the pillows before moving to sit up, trying to catch his breath. Ilona whispered to Joker, who then disappeared for a little bit. He reappeared with a glass of water in hand. Ilona took it and handed it to Mitchell. He nodded to her as thanks before her and Joker left the room, the two still looking worried. 

Gideon let Mitchell sip his water and catch his breath before shifting his position on the bed and speaking up, “What is it? Is it the dreams again?” Mitchell nodded before sipping the water again.  
“It’s Will again, isn’t it? You’re not telling me what it is but that’s gotta be it.” Mitchell didn’t respond. “I know it’s hard Mitchell, but you need to talk this out with someone. It’s probably the last thing you want to do, but it’s only going to get worse. It consumes you. It’ll ruin you and soon enough you won’t be fit for du-”

“And how would you know?“ Mitchell cut him off. “Do you know how it feels? Watching your best friend accept his fate that he’s done for seconds before his death? The look in someone’s eyes as they push you off a plane taking off about the explode knowing the outcome? It fucks you up, Gideon, that look on his face is imprinted in my mind. I can’t get it out of my head no matter what I do! I’m forced to relive that day over and over again in my sleep and I’m just as miserable when I’m awake. I can’t stand it anymore..” He sighed, staring at his hands. The poor guy just sounded exhausted. 

Gideon kept his calm after Mitchell’s little outburst. He took a deep breath before speaking up again. “I know it’s hard, trust me. I’ve lost plenty of good men, great men under my command in this job. It doesn’t get any easier. I however I do know the effects of it. I’ve had men removed from my command because they were sent to a psych ward to deal with the problems they wouldn’t talk about. You’re a good man, Mitchell, I would hate to lose you too,” he finished, placing a hand on Mitchell’s shoulder. 

Mitchell looked up at Gideon before dropping his gaze back down to the glass in his hands. “…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean it like that…” he mumbled.

Gideon smirked a little. “It’s fine. You’ve been through hell an-” he stopped, noticing Mitchell was practically shaking. “Hey, hey now it’s okay, you’ll be okay, Mitchell.” He wasn’t really sure what to do. He’s never had men just start crying on him like this. 

“I’m sorry-I don’t know what’s happening. I just-” Mitchell sniffled out before breaking down even more. Gideon could tell he was trying to keep his composure but was failing miserably. He awkwardly snaked an arm around Mitchell’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Gideon didn’t know what else to do besides just let him get it all out before they could try to solve out this mess. Solving problems like that, Gideon could do. Consoling one of his men who was literally crying on his shoulder, he was praying to god for a clue as to what the fuck he should do. 

At that moment, Gideon caught sight of Ilona roaming down the hall, probably checking up on the two. He gave her a desperate look, begging for help. She smirked at the sight of Gideon’s arm wrapped around Mitchell and simply gave him a thumbs up before winking and shutting the door quietly. He rolled his eyes. He’d get back at her for this, somehow. 

Thinking about it however, Gideon realized he could just leave, call one of the psychologists to deal with him and go the hell to sleep, being the cold hearted captain he’s notorious for. But he felt like he needed to stay, like he wanted stay and be there for Mitchell. 

The two stayed like that for a while, Gideon’s arm wrapped around Mitchell more relaxed, soothingly rubbing his arm up and down the other man’s arm, occasionally reassuring him everything was okay and that it’ll get better. Mitchell was stiff at first but eventually gave in and was snuggled up next to Gideon, still sniffling, trying to compose himself again. 

Eventually Gideon noticed he managed to calm down for the most part, Mitchell’s shoulders still shaking ever so slightly and the occasional sniffle. Except now, Mitchell was asleep. Conflicted on what to do, Gideon sat still for a few more minutes. He then decided against his better judgment that he better stay. Kicking off his slippers, Gideon shifted himself onto the bed making sure not to wake the other man up. It was cold in the base so Gideon wiggled under one of the blankets. As soon as Gideon was settled in, Mitchell turned over leaning into him, arm sloppily thrown over Gideon’s waist. Gideon couldn’t help but smile a little before ruffling Mitchell’s hair and falling asleep himself.


End file.
